Dead?
by SVU101
Summary: umm uhhh we don't have one srry!FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I was bored today in class and I thought I'd write a story and here is what I came up with._

_Olivia's POV_

_I can feel the blood seeping through my stomach. It happened so fast. Wait I see someone standing over me. There face is filled with worry. I can see the tears in his eyes. Wait I remember. I was holding a gun and I was with Elliot. We were chasing prep. Oh yeah he shot me in the stomach. How did that happen? I could hear Elliot talking to me. He put his hand and put it over my wound and when he out peruse on it I let out it moan. It hurt so bad. I twisted my head and saw a man on the floor. I could see blood seeping out of his left side. He wasn't moving. I turned my head back to Elliot. I could see him staring at me. His blue eyes were filled with tears. I could feel darkness creeping in my mind. I looked at him. My eyes were half closed. I heard him say something._

"Liv. Olivia don't go to sleep just stay awake. Don't you dare die Olivia Benson. Don't die."

_I could hear it. His voice was filled with fear and even tears. I feel those tears fall on my face. I whisper three words to him and close my eyes. I can feel my eyes close and darkness fall over me. I could feel Elliot shaking me and telling me to stay awake, but I can't. I hear sirens and hear Elliot whisper "I love you, too."_

_I fall into a deep slumber. And I don't feel like waking up, but I can feel my mind still awake._

_A/N ok so I don't know if I should continue this or…not. So it's really up to you guys. MY friend and I wrote this together and if we get reviews we'll write more to it…during class. Oh and don't tell the teachers they'll kill us for doing this. And also my teacher who doesn't know we did it in class corrected it and added some things to it so she wrote some too and she also said if this goes good she'll be writing with it too with us during lunch. Who knew a teacher that cool? Lol. BYEBYE! And guess what! The State 8th grade ELAs are done!_


	2. Chapter 2

_DEAD?_

_Chapter 2_

_BY: MRS.OB(Her nickname), Beanie, (I gave that nickname to her. Her real name is Sabina, but don't u think beanie is cute?) and Lisa(me!)_

LawandOrderSUVRockmysocks101 I'm glad you liked it!

_FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9__ I could've but we didn't want to get caught. Lol_

_tria246815__ We're glad you like it._

Kelly of the midnight dawn _yeah our teacher watches it too and she's just crazy about it. And today actually she went and got her lunch and came back inside while we were eating our lunch and she sat down and we wrote the next chapter. So here we hope you enjoy!_

_erlover1987__ thank you!_

_jcn2416__ we'll continue don't worry!_

_shakeahand55__ I know ideas just come to your head in class right? I know we are very lucky to have a teacher that cool. Ok just don't get caught lol!_

_LAST TIME I fall into a deep slumber. And I don't feel like waking up, but I can feel my mind still awake._

_**Chapter2?Olivia's POV **_

_It feels like I've been asleep for a while. I feel like I've been asleep for a week. Wait? Where did Elliot go? Is he hurt? One second I hear voices. I open my eyes and see someone standing over me. I don't know him. He's saying something. I hear "GSW". Who was shot? Oh yeah I was. He is pointing a light in my eyes. I close my eyes. Can you please not do that again it's hurting my eyes. Ok. I look to my side. There is a nurse with a needle. She'd putting it into… my IV. Wait I know that nurse. What was her name? Oh yeah. It's Kathy. I wonder how she's doing? We were suppose to got for pizza and movies tomorrow night since Elliot had the twins. I guess that's no goanna happen. Ok now they are taking me into a room. It looks over like the ER. The doctor from earlier looks worried. Is it that bad?_

"Detective Benson, were goanna put you to sleep. Ok. When you wake up your goanna feel sore where you were shot."

_Yup. He's like every other doctor. I wonder where everyone is. I feel something poking where I was shot and I hiss in pain, but Kathy put a mask over my mouth. I heard her saying "Your goanna be ok." And I believe her. I soon drift off to sleep dreaming. During the surgery I feel funny as if my lungs are giving out and a hear a flat line going. Is that mine?_

_A/N sorry it was soo short, but we were tooo tried an well we had very little time since we were joking around the whole lunch period. Next time we'll try and make it longer. _


	3. Chapter 3

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 we will continue!

Kelly of the midnight dawn but we like killing her. We have no Idea where Elliot is. We think we might kill him too… Just kidding, but really we don not know where he is. Kathy being Olivia's nurse was my teachers.

Gildra Evestar we will continue…

CocaCola1052 I wanna a new chapter from you in your story! Plzzz

erlover1987 I did update. You see it says chapter three.

LAST TIME:

_Yup. He's like every other doctor. I wonder where everyone is. I feel something poking where I was shot and I hiss in pain, but Kathy put a mask over my mouth. I heard her saying "Your goanna be ok." And I believe her. I soon drift off to sleep dreaming. During the surgery I feel funny as if my lungs are giving out and a _hear_ a flat line going. Is that mine?_

_**CHAPTER333333333!**_

_It is mine. What is happening? Wait no I am breathing. Ok in and out. In and out. That was very strange for a minute. I couldn't breath. Well I guess I scared all the doctors and nurse's and myself. I wonder what time is it? After this Cagren is so goanna have me on leave and then when I get back I'll be on the desk. Let's what do I do? Well when I wake up I'll be sleeping more. Wait the doctor is talking to some one._

"That's all we can do." He said.

"Wait no doctor you can't give up." _I know that voice. It's Kathy's._

"Do you know her?"

"Yes were best friends and she works with my ex-husband. You can not give up on her." Kathy said almost pleading him not to give up.

"I'm sorry Kathy, but she won't respond."

_Wait what do you mean I won't respond?_

"I already gave her something to wake up, but she won't. She's stuck in a coma. Go tell her captain and her partner. We'll have to keep her on a breathing tube just in case she stops breathing again."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know."

_What do you mean? I am awake, but wait not really. Wait did he said ACOMA! I can not be in a coma. No he is lying! I'm not in a coma. I am just sleeping. I'll be awake by tomorrow. I mean I wasn't near the head. Was I? Wait I fell. And when I did my head hit the ground. Elliot said I was bedding form my GSW and he said something about my head. _

_I felt some one put a tube down my throat. I can't talk well only in my mind. Now I think some one is moving me into another room. All I hear is Beep. I think that is my heart my monitor and the breathing monitor. Well Olivia Benson you just did the stupidest thing in the world! I mean Cragen told me not to go only because we all knew I was his next target only because I got in his face. Stupid me! Only if I listened to him. Elliot even told me to stay behind. Elliot. Oh god right now he could be blaming himself or he could be beating the shit out of the guy who shot me. I hear people talking. Their voices seem like there fading like there walking down the hall. Then I hear a familiar voice._

"Olivia it's me Kathy. You have to wake up. For Elliot and for the kids. Your like a second mother for them. Maureen ,Kathleen and Elizabeth asked me to ask you if you guys could go shopping on Saturday. I have to go tell Elliot and Cargen. You have to wake up liv. You have to."

_I could hear the tears in her voice. And now I can feel my eyes water. I wonder what there goanna think when they hear about this. I fall asleep wishing this for a nightmare…_

_A/N hey there you guys go. I think it is the longest chapter. I think… sorry we didn't update yesterday we were to busy talking with our math teacher. We were talking about baby names since she is having a baby in June. We were very surprised because she didn't look pregnant. So that is the reason we did not update/ we hope you like this chapter and we didn't do a cliff hanger as you noticed. Have a nice cold day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_We want to thank every one who is reviewing! We are so surprised at how much people are liking it! Anyway with on with the story!_

_LAST TIME:_

"_Olivia it's me Kathy. You have to wake up. For Elliot and for the kids. Your like a second mother for them. Maureen ,Kathleen and Elizabeth asked me to ask you if you guys could go shopping on Saturday. I have to go tell Elliot and Cargen. You have to wake up liv. You have to."_

_I could hear the tears in her voice. And now I can feel my eyes water. I wonder what there goanna think when they hear about this. I fall asleep wishing this for a nightmare…_

**_Chapter 4 (Elliot's POV)_**

I'm pacing in the waiting room. Good I was I right there! I should've seen him point the gun in her direction, but no I was too focused on trying to talk to him. What happens if she dies? What happens she does? What will I do? Get another partner? No, I can't. Where is that damn doctor. I look at Munch, Fin Casey and Cargen sitting in the seats. I saw the worried look in there eyes. I see Casey trying to read a book, but she finally gives up and puts it down I see Kathy walking down the hall towards us. Her face looks like something bad just happened. She stops in front of me. She looked like she was crying. Oh god…

"Is she ok?" Fin asked.

"I'm sorry, guys." Kathy said

"Wait is she…?" John asked becoming all teary.

"What? Oh no. Luckily there was no damage. When she fell she hit her head on the ground so she has a nasty bump there. The GSW was repaired and it didn't hit any organs." Kathy said trying to stall on telling them about the bad news.

"Kathy what's the bad news?" Cargen asked.

"While the operation she stopped breathing, but then she started to breath again. When we finished the Doctor gave her something to wake her up, but she didn't respond. Most of the patients that were given it would wake up right away."

"Meaning what?" Casey asked.

"Meaning she's in acoma. We don't know when she'll come out or if she'll even come out. We have her on a breathing machine just in case her lungs give out again, but I think she'll pull through. I have to go and help some other people. I'm so sorry guys" With that Kathy left.

_My partner, my best friend is now in acoma. How did I let this happen? Oh god why? Why couldn't he just shoot me instead? I look down at the blood on my hands. Her blood. Her blood that bleed. I look at everyone. Casey is crying and John is trying to comfort her. Fin has tears in his eyes and they fall. Never ever since he joined this unit have I seen him cry. Cargen puts his hand on his shoulder and cries too. I feel more tears run down my already dry tear face. I can't take it anymore. I wanna kill that guy. I go to her room. Kathy had given it to us, but no one wanted to see her just yet. I got to her room. Room 333. I look inside and there she is. She looked like she was sleeping if you took all the wires and the tube out of her. I walk in the room and sit down next to her. I take her hand and bring it up to my cheek and I silently cry. I cry for her. I cry for my nightmares coming true. I cry for letting her get hurt, but most of all I cry for never waking up…_

_A/N how was that? Well there you! We have gotten so many reviews for the last chapter. Well we must go we have I think math now. We wrote this with our teacher during computer class so if we have any mistakes we are sorry, but the bell rang before we could spell check and we just put it up. We hope you like it! _


	5. Chapter 5

_shakeahand55__ your welcome!_

_Kelly of the midnight dawn__ well since you updated we had to update for you._

_stablerchic14__ yeah we wish our lunch period was 10 hours! Lol. Well here you go!_

_LawandOrderSUVRockmysocks10...__ no problem! Hope you like this chapter!_

_FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9__ we are no girly-girls wait no our teacher is. No she just told me no I am not lisa! Oh well._

_**LAST TIME:** My partner, my best friend is now in acoma. How did I let this happen? Oh god why? Why couldn't he just shoot me instead? I look down at the blood on my hands. Her blood. Her blood that bleed. I look at everyone. Casey is crying and John is trying to comfort her. Fin has tears in his eyes and they fall. Never ever since he joined this unit have I seen him cry. Cargen puts his hand on his shoulder and cries too. I feel more tears run down my already dry tear face. I can't take it anymore. I wanna kill that guy. I go to her room. Kathy had given it to us, but no one wanted to see her just yet. I got to her room. Room 333. I look inside and there she is. She looked like she was sleeping if you took all the wires and the tube out of her. I walk in the room and sit down next to her. I take her hand and bring it up to my cheek and I silently cry. I cry for her. I cry for my nightmares coming true. I cry for letting her get hurt, but most of all I cry for never waking up…_

**_CHAPTER5(Olivia's POV)_**

_I feel someone's hand holding mine, but I don't know who it is. I hear a door open and foot steps against the hospitals tiles on the floors. I hear more than one persons feet or I don't know! It sounds like there are five people? No I may be wrong. _

"Daddy?" I hear some one say. It's Elizabeth. Which means the whole Stabler gang is here.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

"Were good. How's Olivia?" Kathleen asks._ I feel Elliot squeeze my hand. _

"She's goanna be fine."

"Your lying." Kathleen said.

"Guy's I don't know how to tell you this… Olivia. Well they don't know if she'll wake up."

"Why is she on a breathing machine?" Maureen asks.

"Her lungs gave out during the surgery."

_I hear three of them start to cry. I can tell Maureen, Kathleen and Elizabeth are crying while Dickie is trying to be a big boy. I can feel my hand that Elliot is holding. If I just try maybe I can move it. I try and it works. I squeeze Elliot's hand and I can tell Elliot is looking at me._

"Dad? What's wrong?" Dickie asks.

"She just squeezed my hand." _Elliot said looking at me._

"Dad don't do this. Come on we need to get you home." Maureen said.

"She's right Elliot. Olivia can't talk or move. Come on you some sleep." Munch said.

"Fine. Just call me if something happens" _Elliot said leaving and letting go of my hand. He walked out the door. John went over to the chair Elliot was sitting in and sat down. _

"Olivia if you can hear me you have to come back for Elliot's sake. He's loosing it."

_Don't you think I know he's loosing it? Damnit! John I did squeeze his hand! Believe him!_

"Well better go before Captain yells at me. We'll come by tomorrow and see you. Bye Olivia." _John said standing up and leaving._

_All alone Olivia. Your alone. Damn it how did I not see him pull the trigger!_

_**Elliot's POV At Elliot's House**_

"Daddy she'll be alright." _Maureen said trying to comfort me. Elizabeth cried herself to sleep and when I closed the door to her room and when I started to go down the stairs I could hear Dickie's soft cries. Kathleen fell asleep and as her little sister did she cried herself to sleep too. Maureen wouldn't go to bed. _

"Daddy if you need anything I'll be upstairs. Just don't do anything stupid." _I watched as Maureen go up the stairs. I get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen. I look around and there is nothing to clean. Nothing to do. Just three nights ago the kids invited Olivia over for dinner. He remembered everything._

_Flash Back_

"_Olivia you're here!" Elizabeth screamed as she opened the door to Olivia. _

"_Of course I am you invited me."_

"_Come in."_

"_Hey liv." I said._

"_Well if it ain't the big bad wolf."_

"_Haha very funny."_

"_Dinner is ready!" Maureen said. we all ate dinner and after it we went into the living room and watched a movie. The kids sat on the floor and Olivia and I sat on the couch. During the movie Olivia somehow ended up lying next to me on the couch. We woke up like that the next morning, but we never brought it up. _

_End of Flash Back_

_I go upstairs and go to bed. I wanted this to be a dream a very bad dream…_

**_At The Hospital_**( No one's POV)

Olivia started to shake as she lied there. Doctors filled the room. Her Heart monitor and blood pressure rose…

_Ok here you go! Thank you all for the reviews! We wrote this on Monday but we didn't have time to write it on the computer. R&R! _


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

We are very sorry for not updating we've been very busy! We have ideas for the next chapter but we want to hear your ideas first. We thought it would be fun and who ever had the best idea we were goanna use it. Now again we are very sorry. We have been trying to keep up with our school work and as one of our teachers having a part in this story we have been kinda busy. We have ring day coming up and our math state tests and kids who have to scholarships and after school and I think you get our point. So give us your ideas and we'll choose the one that we think is the best and maybe we'll use it in our next chapter.

Bye,

Lisa

Beanie

Ms. O'B(nickname!)


	7. Chapter 7

Dead?

Chapter6

LAST TIME:

_**At The Hospital**( No one's POV)_

_Olivia started to shake as she lied there. Doctors filled the room. Her Heart monitor and blood pressure rose…_

_CHAPTER6 Olivia's POV_

_I can feel myself drifting away. A bright light. Yeah at least that is what I think it is. I see someone ahead of me. When I started walking closer I saw it was my mother._

"Mom?"

"Yes it's me. Listen I don't have much time. You have to fight this."_ She said to me._

"Wait fight what?"_ I ask her._

"Your fading Olivia. Your leaving and you can't. Go back it isn't your time. Not today not tomorrow not for a long long time." _She said. Before I knew it she was gone._

_I started coughing and I opened my eyes. People standing over me, but someone stopped and looked at me. I slowly closed my eyes again._

Elliot's POV

_Someone called me in the middle of the night saying something was wrong with Olivia. I am now waiting in the waiting room with Cargen, Munch, Fin and other people. I hear the ER doors open and my head shot up. It was Olivia's doctor and he was well he didn't look anything. I stood up._

"Is she ok?"_ I ask._

"She's doing fine. She woke up for a minute, but feel back asleep. Her blood pressure, but we have that under control. We have good news. She won't be needing the machines to breathe."_ He said to us._

"Is that a good sign?" _I hear John ask._

"Yes it's very good. Hopefully she'll wake up in a couple hours." He said_. He turned away tending to another person. _

_I look around and everyone is smiling. She was goanna be ok. I walked down the halls and went into Olivia's room. She had gotten some of her color back in her cheeks. I sat down and held her hand…_

_A/N we are very SORRY for not updating! We want to thank Kelly! For this idea! Uhhh we had time to write this today, but it wasn't a lot! We had like 45minutes to write this. We had Ring Day so we wrote this._

_O'B, Beanie, and mee!_

_HAPPY RING DAY! _

_CLASS OF '06_


	8. Chapter 8

Dead?

Chapter8

LAST TIME:

_I look around and everyone is smiling. She was goanna be ok. I walked down the halls and went into Olivia's room. She had gotten some of her color back in her cheeks. I sat down and held her hand…_

CHAPTER8 Olivia's POV

_Well I think I just saw my mom. I think… I wanna wake up! I wanna just sleep. Wait that's what I've been doing for the past uh I have no idea. Well let's see I can talk to myself in my mind. This is just plain boring! How did I even slip into a coma! Oh yeah a GSW. _

_I feel some one talking… well I can ease drop. Not that they'll notice it. Wait who's who? Oh the doctor and Elliot. Something about me waking up and I'll be fine… Hey he said I was goanna wake up soon, but I don't remember even opening my eyes._

_I felt Elliot take my hand. I knew it was him because his hands are rough, but soft. His voice is talking to me._

"Hey Olivia, it's me Elliot. They doctor told me you're goanna wake up soon. I miss you. The kids miss you. Well I don't really know what to say. Your room is filled with cards and balloons. I'm goanna go, so the others can come talk to you. Bye. Olivia I love you, please wake up soon." _He said to me. I felt his lips against my hand and he let it go._

"_Elliot…"_

_A/N ok we're back and we know we're putting the chapters slow! We're busy and were sorry! We just wrote this in like the last ten minutes of last period. We are so sorry we just got over our math exams and we're hoping we can write more so there. Again we're sorry! Plz we hope we still have our reviewers!_

_Us! _


	9. Chapter 9

Dead?

Chapter9

LAST TIME:

_"Elliot…"_

CHAPTER9 ELLIOT'S POV

I thought I heard Olivia calling my name, but I had too many dreams like that and I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to get my hopes up.   
"Elliot"

And there it was again. I was near the door when her voice seemed real. I turned around and there she was. Her eyes were open and she was still calling my name. I yelled out in the hall "we need a doctor in here."

I walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand and held it.

"I'm here liv. I'm here." I said over and over. Tears were steaming down my cheeks.

Doctors ran in checking her wounds and everything. They started to run tests on her. About an hour later they stopped poking at her and went to send her tests to get the results. I went to call Cargen and them and tell them the good news. They said they would see her tomorrow. I went back in the room and Olivia was sitting up on the chair.

"So you do you love me. Huh?" she asked with a smile. Her voice was raspy and she was up and making jokes.

"Yeah, I do love you and it took me until you nearly died to figure it out." I said. She laughed, but then stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just hurts when I laugh." She said. "El, there was a point where…actually two points where I felt like letting go. Once in surgery and then not to long ago." She started to cry, but Elliot let her continue on talking.

"My mom told me it wasn't my time… she was there telling me, not to go. I guess just…I don't know….Where's the gang?" she asked me.

She was talking and talking just jumping from one subject to another. We talked and I soon tell asleep…

Olivia's POV

Elliot was still sleeping when I woke up. A nurse walked in and looked at me. It was Kathy.

"Olivia! I'm so glad you're awake." She said to me.

"Yeah same here. It was getting boring talking to myself." I said with a laugh. My stomach was hurting, but I ignored the pain.

"By the way, you owe me pizza and a movie." She said to me. We laughed.

"Well I better change your IV." She said we talked as she changed my IV.

That's when I started to feel dizzy. Not because of the needle, but just something. I don't know.

"Um, Kathy… I feel really. I feel dizzy and my stomach is hurting…." I said. I looked over at Elliot and he was staring at me.

"You guys never woke me up." He said. We all smiled and then that's when I started shaking. I start to choke…..on what I realize is my own my blood…_Not AGAIN!_

_A/N ok we hope you like it!uhh ya that's it, but we won't be updating a lot a lot, because O'B is pregnant and shes kinda slow right now lol. So we hope you review! Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

DEAD?

CHAPTER10

LASTIME

_That's when I started to feel dizzy. Not because of the needle, but just something. I don't know._

"_Um, Kathy… I feel really. I feel dizzy and my stomach is hurting…." I said. I looked over at Elliot and he was staring at me._

"_You guys never woke me up." He said. We all smiled and then that's when I started shaking. I start to choke…..on what I realize is my own my blood…Not AGAIN!_

_CHAPTER 10 (ELLIOT'S POV)_

"What's happening, Kathy?" I asked her. Olivia just started choking on her own blood. Her head turned to me as blood came out of her mouth. She mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

Doctors came in pushing me to the side. They were saying words I didn't know and I stood there.

"Detective can you go outside, please." The doctor said. I walked outside into the hallway and then that's when my kids and my friends came up smiling.

"Hey, where's that girl?" Fin asked me.

"Guys…she just started shaking and then she was choking on her own blood." I said.

"What happened?" Maureen asked. "Oh my god." She said sitting down in the chairs.

We stood there and then the door opened.

"Elliot, come in here. She won't stop thrashing, we need you to hold her down." Kathy said to me.

I went in there and I didn't like the site of it. There was blood every where.

"Her wounds re opened. The blood is coming up from her stomach. She needs surgery, now. Come one let's go." A Doctor said and they pushed her bed out of the room.

I walked out and I saw the faces of my friends and kids. They saw her. I know they did.

"Maureen, can you take the kids home and mind them, please?" I asked her. She nodded her head and they left. My friends left too. She was fine when she woke up.

I sat there in the hallway. I wanted to know if she was ok. The evaluator doors opened and Kathy stepped out. She walked toward me and I stood up.

"Is she ok?" I asked Kathy.

I looked into her eyes and they showed sadness. I saw tears welling up in her eyes. I breathed in and out.

"Kathy?" I say in a whisper.

_Srry it's sooo short, but we have another chapter written, but we want you guys to wait and everything! We are just soooo ttly nice right? Lol well we want to thank you who reviewed and everything!_


	11. Chapter 11

Dead?

CHAPTER11

LAST TIME:

"_Kathy?" I say in a whisper._

CHAPTER 11 Elliot's POV

"Elliot, she's ok. Everything's ok. They fixed her wound it looks like she pulled something and it caused her wound to re-open and the blood was exiting her by her throwing up. **(If that makes sense to you then we're glad. Lol. We made it up)**. She'll be ok." Kathy said.

My whole body was relieved.

"When will she be down?" I asked her.

"She'll be down soon. We're gonna take good care of her Elliot. And before you know it she'll be on desk duty complaining." Kathy said smiling to me. We hugged and then the doors opened. The doctors were wheeling her in the room she was in before.

She was still asleep from the surgery. I sat by her bed holding her hand. She started to stir a couple hours later. I stood up. Her big brown eyes opened. She turned her head to face me and she smiled.

"So is it all over with the rushing to surgery?" she asked me.

"Yea, I hope so…" I said laughing.

THE NEXT DAY

Olivia was sitting up in her bed. My kids, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Casey were all in the room talking.

"Yeah, well once you get back we're having a get drunk party!" Munch said.

"Right…" Olivia said.

"Well I have one thing to say to you two, congratulations." Casey said to Olivia and me.

"Huh?" Olivia said confused.

"Ok, don't play games with me. Oh come on Munch and Fin over heard you guys when Olivia was shot that you guys admitted you love for each other." Casey said.

"Oh yeah that!" she said nodding her head as we linked our hands.

"Wait, you're together!" Maureen asked us.

We both nodded our heads. All the girls squealed and walked over to Olivia in the crowded room. They each hugged her and asked her questions and questions. The door opened and in came Kathy holding a chart.

"Well liv, your having a party and I wasn't invited." Kathy said.

"Sorry, Kathy, but you're here now." Olivia said. I looked at Olivia and I couldn't wait till she healed and everything.

"So what's the verdict?" Fin asked.

"Olivia you're free to go, but some one has to stay with you." Kathy said looking at Elliot and smiled.

"Also, desk duty for about six weeks." She said knowing Olivia would hate that.

"SIX WEEKS!" Olivia yelled to the room.

"Olivia, your lucky you survived and plus Cragen told me that you'll be getting six weeks." Kathy said blaming Cragen.

"Don, please not six weeks." Olivia whined. The whole room broke into laughter.

"Hey, that's what you get for getting shot. Oh and Elliot you hurt her and I'll kill you." Cragen said waking out of the room.

"And same with us." Fin and Munch said.

Every one left the room so it was just Olivia and I.

"You know I know we still have to go on our date." I said to her.

"Yeah, well I have an excuse." She said to me laughing.

We started to talk about life and everything. A few hours of me telling her jokes and making fun of her we fell asleep. The next day Olivia got out of the hospital and I took her on our first date which happened to be held at our "Welcome Back Livvie!" party at the 1-6. We had fun with the jokes, but Olivia couldn't be in any of them.

But of course all this happened two years ago. They minutes with her turned into days, weeks, and months. I proposed to her after nine months of dating. She said yes! Well if she didn't then why am I here telling you this story? We now have a baby girl and twin boys. Dickie was so happy when he found out they were twins.

It turns out when Olivia was shot we found a path to happiness.

"Elliot, dinner!" My wife yelled to me.

"Yeah, daddy. It's dinner." My daughter said to me. I looked at Kathleen and Katie. I smiled and ran up to them lifting Katie up. She squealed and we walked into the kitchen. We all sat down and ate dinner…

I remember my question when Olivia was in surgery. The question was; was she dead?

_A/N ok so were all happy that you all liked this story! Now we know it was a really boring ending, but hey were tired and O'B here is getting fat from this baby and Beanie is just plain…weird. Lol. So we hoped u all liked the boring ending and we want to thank you all who reviewed! _

_O'B said hi!_

_Beanie said yay!_

_And I said were done!_


End file.
